Together Forever
by ValeryaPotter
Summary: ECHPJB – slash, 3some, Dark!Harry, RLSB, BadDumbledore, GoodVoldemort, Mpreg, TwilightXover Sirius and Remus have moved to Forks before the war. After the war Harry and Tom follow.
1. Chapter 1

**Together forever**

ECHPJB – slash, 3some, Dark!Harry, RLSB, BadDumbledore, GoodVoldemort, Mpreg, Twilight Xover

Sirius and Remus have moved to Forks before the war. After the war Harry and Tom, follow.

AN: OK, in this story, Cedric is still alive; he was just hit by a stunner at the Riddle Graveyard. Harry and he got to know the truth there and became friends. Weasley and Granger were paid to be Harry's friends. He ignores them now; they will not make an appearance in this fic.

Sirius and Remus have moved to Forks a day before the Final Battle, this fic begin the day after that, the last day of Harry's 6th year.

Prologue

The Final Battle had been fought. It was over, finally. The only casualty had been Dumbledore, hence the short battle. The aging headmaster had it coming; he was killed by his two puppet-turned-puppeteers, Tomas Riddle and Hadrian Potter.

The two had made an alliance at the Riddle Graveyard in Harry's 4th year. They both had sheared their story with each other, Cedric and the Death eaters (now friends instead of minions). From being allies they became brothers, already shearing the same childhood, puppeteer and power.

Both Hadrian and Tomas had abusive guardians resulting in crappy childhoods; Tom killed the ones responsible for that. He also killed Vernon, he and Hadrian would meet once a week during holidays, when at school they would meet in their minds. When one day Hadrian did not show up, Tom, already being the protective bog brother, had rushed to number 4 Privet Drive. Finding Vernon beating the crap out of Hadrian, he cursed and Avada Kadavra'd the man, after stunning him and healing Hadrian.

Harry having to maintain his Golden-Boy image, stayed at number four for that last week.

Their puppeteer, Albus Percival Wolfram Brian Dumbledore had lost his puppets before he even noticed. They allied themselves and killed him.

Power, Thomas and Hadrian shared the same amount of power. They exchanged some of that on that faithful Halloween night. Nevertheless, that made them so much closer.

The battle had been fought, now they were going to enjoy the rest of their lives in peace. They were moving in with Remus and Sirius in a small town called Forks, in the state Washington in the USA.

Harry had introduced Sirius and Remus to Thomas in the beginning of his 5th year. They had all hit it off right away. Now they were posing as the couple's adopted twins, the children of their deceased best friends.

Thomas and Hadrian Black, which was to be their new names. With hugs and goodbyes, they left Hogwarts and Britain behind them. Their friends welcome to visit them in their new lives.  
Portkey in hand, luggage in pockets and pets on shoulder, they were ready to begin their new lives.

_That__ is__ the prologue,_

_Hope you like it..._

_R&R!_

_Valerya_

Beta'd by Natalie668, If I happen to have missed anything Grammar or Spelling wise in this Prologue, sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Together forever**

ECHPJB – slash, 3some, Dark!Harry, RLSB, BadDumbledore, GoodVoldemort, Mpreg, TwilightXover

Sirius and Remus have moved to Forks before the war. After the war Harry and Tom follow.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**I want to thank everyone for the kind revieuws!**

_Some info:_

_Bella started Forks highschool as a sophemore, twilight did happen but Bella and Edward just became best friends. This takes place after twilight._

_Hadrian and Tomas start Forks high school as juniors, Hadrian turns 17 and Tomas looks like a 17 year old._

Chapter 1

Remus and Sirius were happy. They had a cosy home, *cough* Mansion *cough*, They were busy with the preparation and future opening of the first restaurant of Forks and their godson and said godson's blood-brother, now their adopted sons had just arrived by portkey.

Tomas had already been drawn in a bear-hug by Sirius, while Remus helped Hadrian up and than gave him a hug. The 'men' exchanged 'boys'and hugged again.

Taking the boys in their arms by the hand they led them around the house.

The rooms downstairs, kitchen, sitting room, dining area, library, badroom and storageroom/laundry room, were all very spacious and painted in earthy tones. The kitchen had lots of cupboards with a cooking island in the middle. The sitting room had big chocolate brown couches in it, together with a large flat screen TV, a blue ray/DVD/VCR and music instalation. The dining area had a large oak table, comfertable black leather chairs and a large fire place. In the library, besides the hundreds of bookcases, were 10 nice big comfortable leather armchairs and a fireplace. The bathroom was done in soft green, while the porcelain furniture was a mint green, the laminate a light wood print. Lastely the storage/laundry room was done in cream with a washer and a dryer and in the back a large cupboard and freezer.  
Upstairs were the bedrooms all with a kingsized canopy bed, a walk-in closet and an en-suite bathroom. Sirius and Remus's room was done in dark blue and amber, Tomas' in Red and Black and Hadrian's in Green and Black. There were also two guest bedrooms in beige and brown.  
The basement was set up as a trainingroom and a place for them all to spend in on a full moon, Hadrian and Tomas too, since they became animagi at the end of Hadrian's 5th year. Their forms are a black emerald eyed wolf and a black ruby eyed phython.

After the tour around the house, Tomas and Hadrian went to their rooms. Their lugage sat on their bed; they decoraded the walls with some posters, banners and photographs. Put their stuff in the right place; what little clothes they had in the closed, books in the bookcases and wizzarding stuff in the chest at the foot of their bed.

They were just finished when Sirius yelled for them to come down. Washing up they went downstairs. In the kitchen, except Sirius and Remus, sat a middle aged man with short brown hair and eyes and a teenage girl, most likely his daugther, with brown hair to under her shoulders and the same brown eyes.

Remus spoke; "Hadrian, Tomas, Meet Charlie and Bella Swan. They are our neighbours. Charlie is the chief of police and Bella is your age. Charlie, Bella, meet our sons: Hadrian and Tom." The man, Charlie, nodded with a smile. The girl, Bella, smiled too, "Hi! We don't get that much new people in Forks. I arrived here last year. So we came and introduced us to your fathers." Both boys smiled at the friendly girl, she would be a great friend. Sirius and Charlie smiled at the interaction between the kids, "well, we were going shopping today and Charlie and Bella were so gracious to accompany us, since we're new and don't know the way." Hadrian and Tomas nodded and walked outside, there stood a police cruser and a red chevy truck. Remus and Sirius walked to the cruser, "boys, why don't you go with Bella and get to know her, we'll meet you at the Port Angeles mall."

They got in, the cruser already at the end of the street. Bella started the truck.  
"So, why Forks?" She looked at them for a second, than turned her eyes back on the road. Tomas answered; "Well, we needed a change of scenery. So, while we finished our schoolyear back in England, Sirius and Remus came looking for a house somewhere quiet and not too populated. And they came out in Forks and fell in love with the house and brought it. We arrived this morning." Bella smiled, "yeah, Forks is special, in it's own kind of way. I moved here to give my mom more time with her new husband, Phil, and I don't regret moving here." Hadrian and Tomas smiled, they were glad with Bella's company, they were afreid people would be scared of them since they had these auras around them, accourding to Draco, that scared some people off. The rest of the way they talked aboud friends, Bella about the Cullen family, her best friends, and Hadrian and Tomas about their friends back in England, leaving some parts out of the magical world. After the half hour drive, Bella parked in the parking lot in front of the Mall.

- Cullen Household –

Edward was playing his piano with the rest of his family listening from their various places around the house. Alice and Jasper, the only ones actually in the same room as Edward, were dancing on the sweet tones of his music. Suddenly Alice stiffend, Jasper tightened his hold on his wife, while Edward stopped playing and helped Jasper laying Alice on the couch. When he touched her hand, he was pulled in a vision.

_= Five men and a woman were walking trough the wall in Port Angeles. He reconised two of them, Charlie Swan and his daughter Bella, his best friend. The two grown men with then he had seen in some people minds, they were the new couple in forks, gay, rich and on their way to opening the first ever restaurant in Forks. The two teens with them, he guessed, were their foster kids._

_They went into a telephone store, Bella helping the two youngsters pick a phone. They finally discided on a Iphone 4, one with a silver casing and one with a black one._

_When they got out of the store he sudenly saw himself, Alice, Esme and Jasper. =_

His head cleared and he saw the rest of their family standing around them. Alice happily anounced, "we need to go shopping!"

_Ok!_

_First chapter!_

_R&R, please!_

_Valerya_


	3. Chapter 3

**Together forever **

ECHPJB – slash, 3some, Dark!Harry, RLSB, BadDumbledore, GoodVoldemort, Mpreg, TwilightXover

Sirius and Remus have moved to Forks before the war. After the war Harry and Tom follow.

_Last time:_

_- Cullen household-_

_His head cleared and he saw the rest of their family standing around them. Alice happily announced, "We need to go shopping!"_

- Port Angeles shopping mall –

The Black-Lupin family and the Swan family had just entered the shopping mall. With a smile, Bella grabbed a hold of the arms of the boys and assured their parents they'd be fine and for them to take their relaxing time. With a wave the adults turned into the direction of the mall's coffee house, intending to follow Bella's advice.

With a smile, Bella pulled them into the direction of an electronic shop.  
"Your dads told me you both don't have a cell phone, seeing as you went to a strict boarding school."  
At their nods, she continued, "well, let's do that first, and pick out laptops, I'll send a text to my dad so they know we left and they'll come and pick them up so we don't have to drag them around." 

Tom and Hadrian turned to each other; Sirius had all but ordered them to have some fun as kids and to spend some money. They had, all together, more than enough to last 5 lifetimes. They followed Bella into the store, looking at phones first. After half an hour, they both had an Iphone, a music player and phone in one,  
one with a black case for Tom and one with a green case for Hadrian. At the laptop isle, they picked out a dark green and a light green Dell laptop, and had it put aside by the salesman, assuring him their parents were coming to pick them up.

Making a detour at a provider store, both Tom and Hadrian, now had a subscription with 1 thousand text messages and an hour free calls. They put in Bella's number and those of Charlie and their dads, after they figured out, with Bella's help how it worked.

After that they were entering a clothing store, when a voice shouted from behind them: "BELLA!"  
Bella turned and smiled, "Alice, I wondered when I was going to run into you."  
'Alice' gave a tinkering laugh and turned to them, Bella turned also, "Tomas, Hadrian, meet my best friend Alice Cullen. Alice meet Tomas and Hadrian Black-Lupin, they're the adopted kids of that nice couple opening Forks' first restaurant."  
Alice, gave them both a small hug, leaving them a bit bewildered, "oh, we're going to be the best of friends!"

They gave an uneasy laugh, not used to the extravagant behaviour of Alice. But it was something they would grow to like, if they had the time to adjust.  
Alice suddenly turned, "Oh, I left Jasper at the book shop, be right back."  
She turned and ran in the direction she came from, coming back a few minutes later with a blond man, who looks their age. What they did notice, was that the colour of this man eyes, was the same as Alice, but the way they behaved around each other screamed 'lover'. Tom suddenly stilled and turned slightly to Hadrian, ~_They are vampires.~  
_Hadrian swallowed thickly, coursing Tom in telling more; _~but the colour of their eyes indicate they're vegetarians, meaning they only drink from animals. We will have to confront them and Sirius and Remus about it. Maybe Bella too, she seems to know.~_

They turned back to the others, seeing them still talking. They sighed, happy to have had this little time on their own.

Alice turned to them when the conversation was over, "Tomas, Hadrian, this is my boyfriend Jasper Hale. Honey, these are Hadrian and Tomas Black-Lupin."  
Jasper nodded at them and extended a hand which they both shook.  
Alice and Bella smiled, "ok, so we're going shopping, that was the only thing you were here for. Right?"  
She turned to Bella, who nodded, "they also need a car, so their parents have one at home and they have one to drive to school."

Alice nodded and opened the door to a clothing store, holding it open with a smile. They were there for 2 hours, at one side happy for Alice's presence, on the other they feared her, she was a shopaholic, ordering them to try this or that on. But in the end, they had everything they would ever need. Making it that their next clothing trip should take a while. In the store across they found the shoes they needed; 2 pairs of trainers, 1 pair of boots, 1 pair of sandals and 1 pair of classy shoes.

The last hour, they spend at the dealership, looking for a car for them. In the end they chose a silver coloured Volkswagen Scirocco. Something a bit sporty, but also not to noticeable.  
They said goodbye to Alice and Jasper after that and left in the direction of the mall's coffee house, joining their parents for a cup of coffee or tea.

They left after that, once in their own house, Tom and Hadrian confronted their parents with the vampires living close by them. Making the men nod at them, "we've known they were here, there's also a pack of shape shifters at La Push. We've met with both the coven leader and the pack's alpha. Explaining why we are here and that we mend them no harm. That both we and our adopted sons, come here to start a new life, away from the old one."

Tom frowned, "don't they know I used to be a dark lord. I... dark creatures would still feel the darkness in me and recognise it in Hadrian. I'm just not used to this, I hate feeling like this, not knowing."

Hadrian smiled, "wow, Tom Riddle admits to not knowing something."  
This resulted in Tom sticking out his tongue to Hadrian, which was returned. Sirius and Remus laughed at their antics; "we did promise to introduce the two of you to both of them, however, so let me go and make that call."

Remus wandered into the living room, coming back 10 minutes after to tell them they would be meeting with the vampire coven and the pack tomorrow.

Chapter 2

_That's it!_

_Hope you liked it!_

_R&R, please!_

_Valerya_


	4. Chapter 4

**Together forever **

ECHPJB – slash, 3some, Dark!Harry, RLSB, BadDumbledore, GoodVoldemort, Mpreg, TwilightXover

Sirius and Remus have moved to Forks before the war. After the war Harry and Tom follow.

Chapter 3

In a couple of minutes it had all turned to chaos. To make things easier, Remus had suggested to both the alpha and the coven leader to meet at their house, so it all could be done at once. And seeing as they lived in Forks, it was natural ground and both leaders accepted, promising to be civil to each other and get their family/pack to do the same.

But something went wrong, they both arrived at the same time and were let into the living room by Sirius, who explained that his sons were upstairs getting ready.  
And then Tom and Hadrian had come down, and it all went to hell, one of the pack stiffened and turned to Hadrian, staring at him for a long time. At the same time, one of the vampires stiffened and smelled the air, turning to Hadrian also. And then they began growling and hissing at each other, they both shot up and tried to get to Hadrian.

Who in his panic, hid behind Tom, clutching the elder's shirt.

When the shape shifter and vampire turned and each other and stopped focussing on Hadrian, Tom looked at his guardians and made it clear he was going to get Hadrian back upstairs. He swept his brother up in his arms and ran for his room. Leaving it to his guardians to get the other calm again, before he would come down with Hadrian again.

Remus and Sirius had about enough, these two teens, started fighting the moment they see Hadrian, scaring not only their son, but also breaking the promise made by their leaders.  
"Both of you stop it right now!"  
Accompanied by a loud bang from Sirius' wand, had them all turning to the furious wizards.  
"I don't know what your game is, but we let you into your house, with the promise from the resident Sire and Alpha, that you all would be behaving. You don't keep that promise; you start growling and hissing, like wild animals, scaring my youngest son. As if that is not enough", Sirius turned to Sam and Carlisle, "you both do nothing, none of you do anything to stop this. You should be happy I'm mated to a werewolf and think to know what is going on."  
This made them all look up, 2 pairs of eyes full of hope, "but it you are behaving like wild animals, you can both forget my son as your mate."

The hope disappeared and Sirius took a deep breath, "Tom is probably explaining to Hadrian what is happening. I will warn you now, you ever hurt Hadrian, it isn't us you have to be worried about, it's Tom. You don't want to piss him of; he'll make your life a living hell."

He took a deep breath again, "I'll go get the boys now, you all behave, or I'll throw you out."

-at the meantime, Hadrian's room-  
Tom put Hadrian on his bed, sitting next to the younger and kept his arm around Hadrian, pulling him against his chest and rocking them both.  
He just started talking, "I need you to listen to me, 'Rian, those men down stairs, they probably didn't mean to react the way they did. And it didn't have anything to do with you. It isn't your fault. It's just, they found their mate, in you, but also had to discover that they had to share you with the other, with their mortal enemy. And they didn't know how to react to that, except with violence. I'm sure Sirius already shouted at them and made them feel awful for scaring you. I'll make sure they know not to mess with me, I'll make their lives a living hell."

A bark laugh made them look up and see Sirius leaning in the door opening, "I already told them that, they did look pretty awful when I left them with Remus, who will no doubt give them his piece on scaring the youngest cub."

He ruffled Hadrian's hair a bit, "you okay now, kiddo?"  
Hadrian nodded, rubbing at the tear marks on his cheeks. He nibbled on his lip, "I don't know if I can be their mate, at least now. So much has happened in the last few weeks. I just want some peace and quiet."

Tom nodded, "and that's understandable, 'Rian, how about this, we go tell them this, but give them permission to court you, to give you all the chance to get to know each other better."

Hadrian nodded, "I would like that."

The trio headed back down the stairs, feeling a lot calmer now, and got a smile on their faces when they saw everyone sitting in the couches, looking a bit fearful at a scowling Remus. Sirius smiled and gave Remus a kiss on the cheek, getting a smile from the other man.  
Remus pulled Tom and Hadrian in a hug after that, happy his cubs were safe now.

He cleared his troath, "these are our adoptive sons, Tomas and Hadrian", and he put a hand on the arm of the young man he introduced.

After that Tom cleared his troath, "I explained to 'Rian what just happened and comforted him because you were acting like cave men." A glare was directed to the two that had started this whole mess, "now, he decided, he wanted to get to know you. But mating won't be for the near future. We all had a rough couple of weeks, Hadrian the most of us all."  
At the disappointed looks he added, "but he did agree to let you court him."

This made them both look up with hope, looking at the gorgeous young man, peeking out from behind his brother, nodding with every word he said.

Suddenly a blond spoke, a sneer in her voice, "why doesn't he tell us that himself, is he scared or something?"  
Tom sneered right back, "if you had his life, you would do the exact same thing. So kindly shut up."  
The blond shut up, a glare still in her eyes, but fear had joined it, Tom's aura had come up front, letting the red in his eyes stand out. The blond who had spoken whispered, "who are you?"  
Tom gave a cold laugh, looking her straight in the eye, "I used to be Lord Voldemort."

A sharp intake of breath let them know at least the vampires knew who they were dealing with. The wolves just looked confused.

Tom felt arms around his waist and took a deep breath, calming his magic and turning to Hadrian, hugging the younger to him.  
A soft voice spoke, "to answer your question, I trust Tom to know what is best for me, just like Tom knows I'll keep him grounded. We complement each other, yet we are total opposites. He was the Dark Lord, as I was the Boy-Who-Lived. Now we're just brothers."

The blond nodded, taking her seat again, looking at the ground.

The eldest of the vampires spoke, "I am sorry for this difficult situation, but I would still like to do what we came here to do."  
After a nod from both Remus and Sam, he said, "my name is Carlisle Cullen, This here is my mate, Emse", he pointed to a smiling woman with a kind face, caramel coloured hair and bronze eyes.  
"My eldest childe, Edward", the man who was one of the factors in this chaos nodded, he had copper coloured hair and the standard bronze eyes.  
"Next my second childe, Rosalie and her mate, Emmet", the blond from before and the huge guy next to her nodded, or waved in Emmet's case.  
"And last, Alice and her mate Jasper, not my childe by turning, but all the same."  
Alice and Jasper waved at them, a beaming smile on Alice's face.

Next Sam spoke, "I am Sam Uley, Alpha to the La Push pack. This is my Beta Paul Lahote. And the others, Jared Cameron, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Leah and Seth Clearwater and Jacob Black."  
He pointed to them when he named them; they all nodded or smiled when their name was called.

Remus clapped in his hands, "now that's over, anything else we need to discuss, I would suggest rewriting this treaty you guys have. Seeing as we'll have to be fitted in, and knowing Hadrian, a lot of things can happen in a small amount of time."  
Hadrian scowled at Remus, coming to stand next to Tom, instead of behind him.

Both Sam and Carlisle nodded, Sam spoke, "I will have to bring this up with the elders, but it involves an imprinting, so there isn't a lot they can do about that."

With that, their goodbyes and promises to meet again with the Quileute elders present, the pack and the coven left the Black-Lupin home. The residents of said home slumped into the couches, all of them glad this was over.

_Tada!  
What do you think?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Together forever **

ECHPJB – slash, 3some, Dark!Harry, RLSB, BadDumbledore, GoodVoldemort, Mpreg, TwilightXover

Sirius and Remus have moved to Forks before the war. After the war Harry and Tom follow.

Chapter 4

All too soon the weekend was over, meaning Tom and 'Rian were joining Forks high, something neither of them were looking forward to, but it was necessary in keeping up appearances, after all. It would be odd for 2 seemingly teenage boys not to go to school.

And after the happenings of the weekend, they weren't all that looking forward to it, The Cullen children would be there too and 'Rian especially was a bit anxious as to his their days and routines would go with vampires watching their every move.

On the plus side, they would see Bella more often and would be able to get to know the gentle brunette some more. Also, after she introduced them to Alice and Jasper, both Tom and Rian had a hunch they would get on rather well with the couple, even though they were vampires and part of the coven that gave them some troubles in the weekend.

-TF-

So here they were, seated in their car, standing on the Forks High parking lot, nerves slightly showing, yet trying to suppress them and just enjoy the day.

Tom was the first to get out, Rian following rather quickly behind the man posing as his older twin brother. As soon as they got out the stared burned and the whispered started. Rian frowned, but after years of being in the spotlight, he easily ignored it and made his way inside.

Once there, and once they found their way into the office they were given their schedules, which were the same, luckily. Glancing at the papers in hand, they met up with Bella in the hallway. She had offered to be their guide for the day, after a quick check, they found that they had the same schedule as their neighbour, making it even easier for them.

-TF-

Everything went really well, until lunch came around. The three of them chose to take a seat at the back of the cafeteria, sitting close together and talking some small talk while eating the lunches Remus had made for them.

Not even 10 minutes after taking a seat, a voice interrupted the conversation they were having.  
"I wouldn't hang out with her if I were you, you know, Swan is great at making friends only to drop them even faster", it was a blonde girl that had spoken, she, together with a blond guy were standing in front of them, looking at Bella with distain.

Tom was quick to clear his troath, "then that's for us to find out, now isn't, we don't really take 'advise' from strangers."  
The word 'advice' was said with quite a bit of sarcasm, making Rian and Bella snigger, if he could, Tom wouldn't even look at them, but as he didn't want to totally let out his real personality, he said something but planned on leaving it at that.

Of course, things never go the way they wanted them too. The girl turned her eyes on Tom, looking at him like a kicked puppy, and failing at it, while pushing her breasts in his face. Something the red eyes man didn't appreciate, he was happily gay.

No, what hid a nerve was the fact that the guy was looking at Rian with lust written over his face, in a clear, almost creepy way. Luckily, Bella solved it quickly.

"Wow, Mike, since when are you so interested in the same sex? I know Rian is hot and all that, but he has standards", the brunette and the twins looked as the guy turned red then white, obviously not expecting to have been ogling a man, he stuttered something and took off, leaving the girl with them.

The girl, who introduced herself as 'Jess', kept making small talk with Tom, meaning she was babbling and he didn't even try to pretend to be listening. Only when she began gossiping about the Cullens, did he sneer at her and almost yelled for her to get out of his sight. Had Harry not taken a hold of his hand, hexes would have started flying.

Bella grumbled but told them that Mike and Jessica had befriended her when she first moved to Forks, and while they were nice on the first meeting, it soon became obvious that they were only doing it for looking nice for taking care of the new girl.

As soon as the Cullens had befriended her, they both dropped her; Jessica because she hadn't even gotten Edward to talk to her and Mike because she didn't fall in the lost puppy look anymore. The guy was a creep, and she was glad she didn't have to hang out with them anymore.

-TF-

Lunch passed quickly, with Alice and Jasper coming to the table and talking to them some, they both apologized to Tom and Rian for not stopping Edward in the weekend. This made them explain to Bella what had happened, making the girl coo at the behaviour of the Black-Lupins and boo at the behaviour of Edward and Jacob.

She promised to have a talk with both of them about it.

The first lesson after lunch was biology, which Bella told them, was with Edward. A frown appeared on both men's faces, but they sucked it up and took a seat. The three of them on one bench, after the men went and got their slips sighed by the teacher.

The class, luckily, passed rather quickly, with Edward only looking over to them a couple of times. Not enough to attract attention from the other students. Yet, Rian felt sorry for the guy and whispered a request to talk after school, maybe even call Jacob and have it all together. The bronze haired man nodded, showing he had heard and understood.

The 'twins' sighed, on to the next challenge.

_There you go! I hope you liked it!_


End file.
